


GoalKeeper

by dc_plus_marvel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, they're adorable i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 10:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dc_plus_marvel/pseuds/dc_plus_marvel
Summary: REQUEST: can you pls write a fluffy medium length romantic steve x gender neutral reader??? if you do it thank you so much!!





	GoalKeeper

**Author's Note:**

> by mod cas

Your coworker is creepy, but Steve loves you too much to worry about it.

“Hey, good-looking, can I get a medium iced tea, please?” You barely have to look up to know who it is, but you love looking at his face, so you look up anyway. “Hi, Steve.” He smiles and hands you two dollars and seventy-five cents, exactly the right amount. “Thanks, y/n. When’s your shift over, hottie?” He asks, smirking. “You know exactly when my shift is over today, Steve. Don’t lie,” You laugh, handing him a receipt and giving the girl making drinks a cup with his order. “Oh my god, that’s literally, like, the fifth time this week, y/n. I love your boyfriend, but God, he’s clingy.” Your coworker says, annoyed. “Yeah, he is a little bit, Becca, but I love him.” You smile and look at Steve from afar. He’s sitting in the corner, reading today’s newspaper, saving you a seat. Five minutes, you think to yourself. You get brought back to reality by the next customer coughing. He gives you his order and you give him his change, barely listening or paying attention. You’re focused on Steve, off to the side of the room. The light is hitting his face just right so he looks like he’s in a photoshoot, not enough light to wash out his face, but enough to define his features. He’s wearing a tight shirt, and his muscles are all visible. That’s your favorite type of shirt; soft and stretchy, but still attractive. “Y/n?” Your coworker grabs the cup from your hand and you give the receipt to your confused customer. You feel your cheeks turning red and hope your replacement gets here soon. You glance at your watch and see that you have one minute left. You take the next order and hand them their change and receipt, and the girl making drinks takes the cup. This goes on for a couple of minutes before you look at Becca and groan. “I know, I know. She’s always late when she’s my replacement, too.” She says. “Wait, who?” You ask, suddenly intrigued. “Don’t you look and see before you start? Jesus, Y/n. It’s Kenzie.” The color drains from your face. You look at Steve from across the way, who was checking out your butt. He goes to look away, but you mouth “Kenzie” before he does and his face gets a little red. You go back to taking orders and immediately notice when Kenzie walks in.

Kenzie’s been after you since you met. She joined the team a week after you and she flirted with you constantly. If she hadn’t been such a stalker (you found her waiting for you on your couch once), you might have actually gone out with her. She was also extremely manipulative, and you knew from previous experiences that that was bad. When you were on the same shift, it got to the point where she was harassing you. You asked your boss if you could switch shifts, and he allowed it after you explained why. The shift manager must have not been paying attention, because you haven’t seen Kenzie in a year. Maybe she’ll have moved on. Maybe she’s dating someone else.

You look up from the register, face still pale, and you lock eyes with her by accident. Suddenly, a smile spreads across her face. It was almost like watching a villain create an evil plan, like that one scene from How the Grinch Stole Christmas. You glance at Steve, and you go take the next customer in line. “Uh, Y/n, did you see Ke-” “Not now, Becca…” You say through clenched teeth. Kenzie walks out and stands next to you, a little too close for comfort. “You’re late,” you say to her. “I know,” she responds back with. “Okay, get out of here,” she smacks your ass, “go have fun today, Y/n. Maybe your place, later? For dinner and… something?” She smirks at you, and your face pales again. “No, I’m-” You start, but Becca cuts you off. “Hey, Y/n, when’s your date with Steve?” You shift your gaze towards Becca, smile, and answer. “Twenty seconds from now.” You glance at Steve and see him already standing, ready to walk to you. “Goalie, huh?” Kenzie remarks, taking the next order and handing the cup to Becca. “Doesn’t mean I can’t score.” Steve gently puts his hand around your waist and you walk with him. Your face is pale, his is red, and you walk out onto the busy sidewalk. You feel Kenzie’s eyes on you and you pull Steve to a faster walking pace.

“That’s her, huh? That’s Kenzie. Ugh, I can’t even say her name without… Ugh!” Steve exclaims. You grab his hand and hold it tight. “I know, I know, it’s annoying. She’s tried so many different things, and it’s just so frustrating. No means ‘I’m just teasing, keep harassing me’ to her.” You sigh and lean your head on Steve’s shoulder. It’s hot in the city today, though, so you quickly pick your head back up. “But, on the bright side, I don’t have to see her again, thanks to my boss. Plus, babe, I got you.” You smile at him and he plants a kiss on your forehead. You walk with him in silence for a few seconds and then burst out. “But who the heck still says that kind of crap! ‘Oh-ho, goalie doesn’t mean I can’t score, I’m a sexual predator’,” Steve gently leads you off to the side of the sidewalk, towards the buildings, and draws you into a kiss. People might look, but it’s New York; they see weirder shit every day. Steve pulls away and you grab his chin and pull him in again. After a couple of seconds, you draw back again. “Okay, okay. Thanks, I needed that.” He smiles at you and wraps his arm around your waist again. “Anytime, babe.” You continue walking until you reach your apartment.

You met Steve at the coffee shop a year ago. Shortly after you requested to switch shifts, Steve started coming to the shop. He was very kind, found you attractive, and he had a great personality. He was a little clingy, but so were you, so really, it worked. You moved in together after three months, and you’ve both been happy since then. Steve makes you so happy, and he also has a great job as an art teacher. He teaches classes at the high school down the way once a month and gets surprisingly good money for it. Along with being a teacher, he’s on the Avengers, too, which you think is pretty cool. Aside from the dangers and risks, of course. But you love him, and he loves you, so he makes sure to let you know what’s going on before he goes anywhere. He’s a big softie.

He opens up the door for you and you step inside. You live in a studio up above a small restaurant, which you both find convenient when you’re lazy and hungry. Even though you love your place, the noise from below gets to be a little much sometimes. As you step inside, something is different and Steve notices it, too. There’s a rose at the base of the stairs. “Our neighbors probably set something up. You know, that one couple in… E?” You say, pretending you aren’t worried about Kenzie. You walk up the stair and turn left, coming to a halt before you reach your door. “Please tell me this is you, Steve,” You say, cautiously pointing to the rose while looking at Steve. “I want to say it is, but I’m not gonna lie to you, Y/n.” You stay frozen as Steve creeps forward and gently opens the door. Inside… nothing. Steve kneels and inspects the handle and keyhole. “Nothing was messed with, Y/n. We’re good.” You relax and Steve stands up. “Okay, your majesty, what would you like to do now? I’ll protect you.” You smile and look past Steve and into the kitchen area. You throw your hands in the air and run at Steve. “Food!” You yell, and he laughs as he catches you. He picks you up and carries you to the counter. He sets you down there and grabs a small snack from the fridge. “Pomegranates or Dragonfruit, cuddlebug?” You grab for the pomegranates, but he pulls them away. You laugh and reach again, but he pulls it even further. “Oh captain, my captain, may I please have the pomegranate seeds, please?” You say in the politest voice you can manage without bursting into laughter. Steve hands you the pomegranates and walks to the door, closing and locking two of your three locks. He walks back over to you and lifts you up off of the counter and carries you to the couch, setting you down and laying his head down in your lap while you eat. “Do you want me to text your boss and ask about your shift tomorrow?” Steve asks, and you can feel his jaw moving. “Uh… nah, I’m sure the shift manager will take care of it.” You grab a few seeds and offer them to him, and he accepts them by also sucking on your fingers. “Eww, gross, you egg!” You say, pulling your fingers away from him, laughing. “You got it, boss.” He turns so he’s laying on his back and he turns his face towards you. “Cuddlebug?” He asks. “Yes, cuddlebunny?” You reply playfully. “What do you wanna do?” He looks up at you. “Well, since this is the second time you’ve asked, I’m assuming there’s something you wanna do, cap.” You respond slowly and curiously. “Yeah, I want to workout.” He says. “But you’re always working out, can’t I have some contact time with my superhero?” You whine, hoping your puppy dog eyes make him change his mind. “No, no, buggy, I want to workout with you.” He says. There’s no changing his mind, apparently. “I don’t have a membership, though…” You say sadly. “No need, sugar, we’ll do it right here.” He sits up, ruffles your hair, and stands up. “Alright, strongman, but I’m warning you, I’m weak as heck.” You stand up next to him. He drops down and tells you to sit on his back, and you do. He does twenty pushups before you tell him to stop. He looks at you, confused, but you crawl under him and lay on your back. “Okay. Eighty kisses?” He smiles and continues to do pushups, kissing you each time. When he reaches one hundred, you start to crawl out, but he stops you before you can. “Uh-oh, a bug’s gonna get squished, I’m going down!” He makes a descending whistle as he carefully drops onto you and goes limp. “You gotta get me off of you, buggy.” He says, playfully. “But I don’t want to!” You say, but he insists, so you push him over and wriggles out of his grasp. “Good job, your majesty.” He bows and then gets down on the ground again, but this time, he’s doing sit-ups. “Be my rock?” He asks. You gently hold his feet down while you kneel and keep your head over his knees. “Steve,” You say, interrupted by kisses every four seconds, “why… why are we… we doing this?” Steve holds himself in the sitting position. “Because you’re my goal to score,” Steve responds before pumping out forty sit-ups non-stop. He takes a quick, couple second break before going on to finish all one hundred sit-ups. He’s still thinking about that… Damn, I guess it bothered him just as much as it bothered me. You take each and every quick kiss as a gift and as soon as he finished all one hundred, you practically threw yourself onto him. “Y/n!” Steve exclaimed, startled. “Sorry, can I?” He nodded and smiled and you kissed him passionately. You were full on making out on the floor when you were interrupted by a knock on the door.

“Delivery for… Mr. Steve Rogers?” You looked at Steve and he looked at you. “He got to his feet, made sure all his clothing was on and walked around you to the door. He looked through the peephole, locked the third lock, then unlocked all of the locks. He opened the door and was handed a bouquet of roses. Steve looked at the delivery man, thanked him, and closed the door. He locked all three, then unlocked the third. “Hey, before we get into this creepy crap, why do you… do that thing with the locks?” You ask him, and it takes him a minute to respond. “Well, my old friend, Peg, showed me this trick. If someone wants to get in, they’ll pick the lock, right?” You nod in agreement, still waiting for the explanation. “If they pick all three, one of them will still be locked.” You smile and take the flowers out of his hands and you inspect them carefully. You lift the card from the middle and squint to read it. “Y/n,” You read aloud. Your mind starts to race. Kenzie would have started off with some sort of cringy pick-up line. “You are the light of my life. Thanks for letting me in and moving in with me. Thanks for dealing with my clingy-ness, and enjoying it, even.” Steve sent this! “Always, Bunny.” You look up at Steve, far more in love than you thought possible, and you hugged him. He lifted you up off the ground and set you down on the sofa before sitting down next to you. “Buggy, can I change something on that note?” You handed him the card and he pulls a pen out of the end table and just adds two words: “-Your Goalie.” You laugh out loud and lean in towards him. “That’s good, that’s good…” You tell him. He looks at you with his puppy-dog eyes and frowns. “Only good? What about great? Amazing?” He breaks into a laughing fit and you join him. After a couple of minutes, you pull out your phone and text your boss. “Please remember our deal, I’m only working if I don’t see Kenzie. And I saw her today.” You send the note and set down your phone, turning to Steve and kissing his nose. Your phone buzzes and Steve picks it up and reads it out to you. “’Today was her last day, take the day off tomorrow.’ Y/n, did you threaten your boss?” He looks at you with a grin. “You know I did, Cap. Any ideas for our day tomorrow?” He puts on a devious face. “Let’s stay inside all day and have fun…” You blush and bury your face into his chest. “We have board games, video games, movies… All fun!” He innocently says, and you pick your head back up. “Steve!” You jokingly push him over, but he plays along and falls all the way down. You put yourself in a plank position and hold yourself over him. “So board games tomorrow, but today?” You do a single pushup and kiss him. “Mh…” He pulls you down on him and he cuddles you. “Yeah, this is okay.” You say warmly.


End file.
